fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Melody version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Taylor household was all dressed up for the occasion. Olivia Flaversham was dressed up like Pikachu from Pokémon. Buster Bunny was dressed up like a Martian. Skippy Squirrel was dressed up like a polar bear cub. Hiram Flaversham, Olivia's father, was dressed up like Dracula. Ariel was dressed up like a fairy. Naveen was dressed up like a waiter. Mickey Mouse was dressed up like a sorcerer, and Melody was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Naveen exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Ariel asked. "Yes, I am," Naveen said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Melody inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Melody said. It made Olivia, Buster, and Skippy laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Melody face!" Ariel exclaimed. She ran up to Melody, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Melody did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Naveen said. "Wow, Ariel," Hiram said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Hiram," Ariel smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Naveen." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Naveen said. "Like a paint job." Hiram said. Then he noticed Olivia dressed up as Pikachu, Buster dressed up as a Martian, and Skippy dressed up as a polar bear cub. "Hey, Skippy, my bairn!" he said. He picked up the little fox and gave him a hug. "This is your fourth and a half Halloween!" Then he looked down at Olivia and Buster and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Olivia said, "He's a baby polar bear." "A baby polar bear?!" Hiram asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean an evil giant polar bear." Buster said. Hiram faced Skippy again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Skippy rubbed noses. As soon as Melody grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Naveen glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Melody!" Melody glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Mickey said. "Mickey, that's not a nice thing to say to Melody." Ariel said. Naveen didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Melody mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Mickey said. "Mickey, stop calling your sister names!" Ariel scolded lightly. Olivia, Buster, Skippy, and Hiram just gasped at Melody's insolence, and Naveen was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Melody was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Mickey said. "That's enough now, Mickey." Ariel told him. Melody jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Naveen yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Olivia, Buster, Skippy, Hiram, Ariel, and Mickey gasped in shock. Melody glared angrily at Naveen and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MORGANA THE SEA WITCH!" She then stomped off to her room, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. "So just Buster, Skippy, and I are going?" Olivia asked. "Yes, dear." Ariel said. Olivia became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Buster and Skippy following her. "Naveen, what was that all about?" Ariel asked. Naveen shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her; she's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Hiram said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Hiram, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Naveen said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Hiram said, "Think of Fievel, Olivia, Buster, Skippy, Bink, and the Lost Dumbo Gang." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween